friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Everybody Finds Out
"The One Where Everybody Finds Out" (also known as "The One Where Phoebe and Ross find out") is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 11, 1999. When Phoebe finds out about the Monica/Chandler affair, she tests Chandler via flirtation. Ugly Naked Guy's apartment goes up for rent and Ross wants it. Plot The friends learn that Ugly Naked Guy is moving out and Ross tries to get his apartment. While Rachel, Ross and Phoebe are having a look around the apartment, Phoebe looks through the window into Monica's Apartment, and sees Monica and Chandler having sex. Astonished, she starts screaming and Rachel reappears and reveals that she already knows about Monica and Chandler's relationship. She convinces Phoebe to calm down before Ross finds out, knowing that he would be furious, especially with his recent anger issues. In Central Perk, Rachel and Phoebe tell Joey that Phoebe has found out about Monica and Chandler. Joey is relieved that enough people know that they can finally confront their friends about their relationship, but Phoebe and Rachel decide to mess with them instead, for fun. Chandler then enters and Phoebe begins flirting with him. She pretends to make it clear that she is attracted to him, and deliberately points her butt in his direction as she leaves. Later that day, Chandler tells Monica that he thinks Phoebe was hitting on him. Monica laughs and tells him that he is being ridiculous. In the next scene, Rachel asks Monica if she would like to go and see a movie with her and Phoebe. Monica tells her that she had plans to "do laundry", but she is obviously lying; she just wants to see Chandler in secret. In response, Rachel gives her a large bag of laundry to do, and Phoebe gives her a sack of quarters for the machines at the laundromat, so Monica and Chandler's plans are ruined. As Rachel and Phoebe leave, Phoebe tells Chandler that she will miss him in a seductive voice, and pinches his butt. Monica then realizes that Phoebe truly isn't attracted to Chandler, and that she has actually discovered that they are sleeping together. Meanwhile, Ross tries to bribe Ugly Naked Guy into giving him his apartment with a basket of mini-muffins, but many other people also want to move in, and give him more extravagant bribes, such as a mountain bike and a pinball machine. Monica and Chandler decide to interrogate Joey, as he is the only one (that they are aware of) who knows about them. He confirms that both Rachel and Phoebe know. Monica craves revenge, and now wants to mess with Phoebe and Rachel. She persuades Chandler to reciprocate Phoebe's flirtation. Phoebe is bewildered, but soon realizes that Chandler and Monica know that she knows. When Chandler invites her over so that she can "feel his bicep and maybe more", she accepts. This is very distressing to Joey, who just wants to tell them the truth. Ross, determined to bond with Ugly Naked Guy in order to get the apartment, pays him a visit. He admires his boldness for never putting any clothes on, and ends up getting naked himself and sharing the mini-muffins with him. Phoebe arrives at Joey and Chandler's for her faux-date with Chandler, unaware that Monica is hiding in the bathroom to advise Chandler on what to do. (Rachel is hiding outside to advise Phoebe on what to do.) They start off the date by quickly draining their glasses of wine. Chandler then goes to put on some music, and Phoebe starts dancing sexily for him. She tells him that she wants to take off all her clothes and have him rub lotion on her. Chandler goes to the bathroom, supposedly to get the lotion, but actually to ask Monica what he should do. While he is in there, Phoebe consults Rachel. Joey complains that he wants to sit in his chair, but when Rachel assures him that it will all be over the sooner Phoebe breaks Chandler, he finally decides to play along. He swiftly rips open Phoebe's blouse to reveal her bra because he knows that Chandler is "afraid of bras". Phoebe and Chandler end up kissing awkwardly, but Chandler then pushes her away and tells her that she wins, as he can't have sex with her. Phoebe triumphantly asks him why, and Chandler blurts out. "Because I'm in love with Monica!" Phoebe is shocked, and Rachel and Joey rush in from the hallway. Monica emerges from the bathroom, and she and Chandler declare their love for each other in front of their friends. Joey and Rachel are clearly touched, and Phoebe admits that she had simply thought that they were sleeping together; not that they were in love. Joey is thrilled that everything is out in the open, but Chandler and Monica remind him that Ross still doesn't know, and they don't want anyone to tell him, much to Joey's frustration. After his naked encounter, Ross ends up getting Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. He invites his boss to see the place, hoping to show him that he has changed his ways and is ready to return to work. However, he spots Monica and Chandler having sex through the window, and furiously screams at them in front of his boss. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Ensign - Dr. Ledbetter James Michael Tyler - Gunther David Senderholm - coffee shop customer (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia General *There are various extra scenes in the uncut DVD version of the episode: **When the gang are watching Ugly Naked Guy at the start of the episode, they all cringe when he gets tape stuck to himself and pulls it off. **An extra scene shows Ross eating mini-muffins with Ugly Naked Guy when the others see him from Monica and Rachel's apartment. The tv version does include Rachel gasping when she realises its Ross. **Joey suggests to Rachel and Phoebe to tell Monica and Chandler that they know about their relationship in the style of a barbershop quartet. Later Joey does the same thing to Monica and Chandler which was an adlib by Matt LeBlanc. **When Phoebe asks Joey for a bottle of wine and two glasses, he gives her a bottle of olive oil and two mugs. **When Chandler goes to put on music for Phoebe, he accidentally puts on a horror soundtrack, which Joey apparently uses to scare the duck. *In "The One With The Evil Orthodontist" (S1E20), it was previously mentioned that Ugly Naked Guy got gravity boots. *When asked by Monica how he got to be so cute, Chandler claims that his grandmother was "a tiny little bunny". In the uncut version, Monica also calls Chandler "part bunny". **Monica refers to her calling him "bunny" in "The One With Unagi" (S6E17), when giving him her sock bunny, but Chandler does not remember it. **Chandler later dresses up as a bunny in "The One With The Halloween Party" (S8E6). *First acknowledged appearance of Joey's stuffed toy penguin Huggsy, although he is visible in the background in "The One With The Inappropriate Sister" (S5E10). Note at this time he doesn't wear goggles. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ugly Naked Guy. It's also Ugly Naked Guy's second appearance on camera. His first was in "The One With The Giant Poking Device" (S3E8). *Visible in the background when Phoebe is flirting with Chandler in the coffeehouse is David Sederham who played Coma Guy in "The One With Mrs. Bing". *When Ugly Naked Guy answers the door to Ross, he is holding the same cup design that Ross bought in the "The One With The Ultimate Fighting Champion" (S3E24). According to the commentary, this was inspired by a Friends crew member who used to come to work with one everyday. *According to the commentary for the episode, it took Matt LeBlanc twelve takes to open Lisa Kudrow's blouse correctly, and the producers had to resort to using a rigged blouse to do the scene correctly. This is why Joey's line "Not my first time" is so ironic. *This episode aired on Jennifer Aniston's 30th birthday. *This episode was nominated for an Award for Episodic Comedy by the Writers Guild of America. *This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series (Alexa Junge) and an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series (Michael Lembeck) *As seen in previous episodes it is revealed that Ross is cheap. He sent a basket of mini muffins to Ugly Naked Guy and upon realization that other possible tenants have sent him stuff Ross says "That's 12 bucks I'll never see again." *Phoebe's line "My eyes!" when she sees Monica and Chandler is a call back to Chandler saying "My eyes!" in The One With The Butt after walking in on Joey. * Rachel mentions that Phoebe made Chandler cry by only using her words. This is seen in The One With Joey's Dirty Day when Phoebe yells at Chandler after he refuses to come to the strip club with the girls. However in "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (S6E14), Chandler claims he is unable to cry. *Phoebe asks Chandler "have you been working out?" Rachel asks Ross the same thing when they're watching themselves have sex in "The One With The Videotape" (S8E04). * As a result of Ross's outburst at the end of the episode when he screams in front of his boss, Ross loses his job permanently from the museum although this is not directly revealed until "The One Where Ross Got High". * Ross begins moving into the former Ugly Naked Guy's apartment at the end of this episode. This is where Rachel will live with Ross on two occasions (next season and in season 8/9) before moving permanently in when they get back together in the series finale. * Visible in the background when Phoebe flirts with Chandler is David Senderholm who played coma guy ''in The One With Mrs Bing. Goofs *When Monica is hiding in the bathroom you can see that the toilet is located behind the door, on the right side of the bathroom. In "The One With The Kips" (S5E5), however, Joey falls asleep on the toilet which is located on the left side of the bathroom. The toilet in this and subsequent episodes remains behind the door. *When Rachel first asks Joey if "they know we know they know", she points to herself with her right hand. The camera switches to Joey then straight back to Rachel and she's using her left hand. *When Phoebe is about to jump and scream with Rachel, she is holding her bag in her hand but when she starts screaming, her bag is on her shoulder. *After Joey puts Huggsy behind the back of the chair Huggsy disappears, even though the back of the chair where Huggsy was placed is visible. *In "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (S6E14), Chandler admits he hasn't cried since he was a kid but in this episode, Rachel mentions that Phoebe made him cry by only using her words. He also cried (along with Ross and Joey) in ''The One With The Worst Best Man Ever ''(S4E22) when Ross tells Joey and Chandler he wants both of them to be his best man. *When Chandler comes out of the bathroom, you can see there's a mannequin standing beside the lamp. *Even though Phoebe says "Our first kiss" to Chandler, they already kissed in "The One With All The Kissing" (S5E2). It's their first kiss as pretending to be a 'couple', they may have already 'kissed' in other episodes as friends. *When Joey admits to Monica and Chandler that Rachel also knows about them, Monica act shocked, despite the fact Rachel told her she knew in "The One With Chandler's Work Laugh"- therefore Monica shouldn't be that surprised. [''NOTE: Monica does not actually appear to be that surprised; the expression she has can be considered more exasperated than shocked.] *The door to Chandler's bedroom varies to how much its open throughout the scene when Phoebe is pretending to seduce him. *There is no kitchen door in what's now Ross's (later Ross and Rachel's) apartment. However it's likely that Ross had a number of changes made prior to him moving in. *The apartment number is clearly shown as 201 but in the next episode its numbered 3B and in future episodes there is no number. Also the plant outside the apartment is never seen again. *Monica is touched when Chandler says he loves her but he already said it in The One With All The Thanksgivings, although he actually means it in this episode. *Monica squeezes Chandler's left bicep when lying on the bed but Phoebe squeezed his right bicep. *Phoebe asks Rachel and Joey not to touch her cookie but then leaves the coffeehouse without it. Gallery 5x14 Did you clean up in here.jpg 5x14 You love who.jpg 5x14 Its not my first time.jpg TOWEveryoneFindsOut.png 5x14 Chandler imitading Phoebe.jpg 5x14 Chandler Phoebe awkward.jpg 5x14 Hand placement.jpg 5x14 Awkward kiss.jpg fanforum-com.jpg 5x14 Get off my sister.jpg 5x14 Chandler and Monica get caught.jpg Chandler&Monica-5x14.png Phoebe_Flirts_With_Chandler.png Watching_Ugly_Naked_Guy_(5x14).png Rachel&Phoebe-5x14.png Couldn't_If_I_Wanted_To.png External links * The One Where Everybody Finds Out at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes